


On Proper Dress and Appearance

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Hux Is A Horrible Flirt, M/M, Underwear, public semi-nudity, uniforms and lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren thinks he's clever when he takes Hux with him on an important mission to a tropical beach and omitting a few minor details in his brief. General Hux's famous resilience and ability to adapt in any situation comes to his rescue once again.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	On Proper Dress and Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill to Kylux XoXo event's first board: underwear - heat - breakdown
> 
> Originally published on Twitter, and then puffed up and polished for AO3.
> 
> There's nothing explicit in this fic, but to be on the safe side I've added some notes to the end of the page as well :)
> 
> AND WE HAVE ART! This is not a drill! The picture of Hux not in his uniform is by by the awesomely talented space moonpears, whom you can find (and shower with kudos) on Twitter right here.

Kylo tried to keep his eyes away from the bead of sweat trailing down Hux's neck. It had formed somewhere among the gelled-down strands of his hair and made its way down his scalp to emerge right behind his ear. It snagged on the couple of hairs Hux had missed when he had shaved this morning, hesitated a bit but continued its journey with new determination, only to be absorbed into the high collar of his uniform jacket. Kylo wrenched his gaze away but got distracted by the wet strands of Hux's hair clinging to his skin. Hux licked his upper lip and shifted his weight, his hands twitching towards his collar to rub the sweat off his skin, but he held his posture as he had been taught since childhood. His discomfort clung in the Force around him like a heavy blanket and Kylo caught the occasional flare of desire as the allure of the cool ocean waves became almost too much to bear. 

Kylo should probably feel guilty at his General's discomfort. He _had_ told Hux the mission would take them to a tropical climate and that the negotiations would be vital. What he had neglected to reveal was that the meeting would not be held in a climate-controlled boardroom but at the beach by an azure, dazzling ocean under the blazing sun. 

He spent a moment searching his feelings. Nope. No guilt whatsoever. 

He felt ever so slightly smug about having found a way to crack Hux’s annoyingly perfect shell right up until the moment Hux’s imagination conjured up such a strong image of stripping away from his uniform and running into the water Kylo felt the air knocked out of his lungs. He turned to look at the General, but aside from the sheen of sweat on his skin nothing else about him betrayed his unorthodox thoughts. 

Their host lifted their tentacles from the surf and tapped a complicated rhythm on the sand. 

"The Sovereign expresses their pleasure at the success of our meeting. They hope you will attend the festivities later today,” a silver-plated protocol droid translated. Kylo bowed his head and the Sovereign waved and tapped some more, the droid watching with their head tilted to the side. “Their Excellency is also worried your first mate will overheat.” 

"I assure you I am perfectly fine," Hux said, taking a small step back. 

"He's not my mate," Kylo muttered quietly. He stole another glace at Hux and this time did feel a pang of something at the sight of his red face and labored breath. The Sovereign swung their tentacles again. The droid gestured back and then turned to Kylo. "A suitable outfit will be arranged." 

"That is not necessary," Hux interrupted. "The First Order uniform is the only outfit I need." 

Kylo grinned suddenly. "The General will be happy to borrow an attire for the evening," he said loudly, then turned to hiss at Hux: "Don't disrespect our hosts. You _will_ wear it. That's an order." 

Hux narrowed his eyes at him but fell quiet. He produced a handkerchief from a pocket and dabbed his mouth and forehead, then pressed the soaked fabric over the back of his neck. "Very well. As you command, Supreme Leader." 

The meeting adjourned soon after, the Sovereign disappearing beneath the waves and Hux and Kylo heading towards their hotel. Hux yanked his top button open as soon as his back was turned and cursed at the sand for pulling his booted, boiling feet down. Kylo applied the Force to keep himself afloat and hurried ahead, eager to get indoors despite the lightweight clothes he’d had the foresight to wear on this mission. 

Once in his room he took a long shower, ordered a meal and settled down for a light meditation. His thoughts kept veering back to the sliver of sweaty, glistening skin right above Hux's collar and how he had licked his lips and how his hair had become all disheveled from the heat. Frustrated, because Hux was _nothing_ , had always been nothing and would never rise above nothing, Kylo rose from the floor and decided to drown himself in his work instead. He had almost cleared his inbox when the alarm on his datapad dinged to remind him to get ready for the evening. 

Another ping interrupted him mid-trouser change. He hopped to the living room, switching the comm on with a flick of his fingers. 

"Supreme Leader," Hux's tinny voice filled the room. "I'm afraid I cannot attend the evening's festivities." 

Kylo frowned and pulled his trousers up, muttering curses under his breath at the too tight buttonhole. "What do you mean you won’t come?" 

"Just that, sir. I commed you to inform you that I will have to sit this one out." 

"Nonsense. I gave you an order." 

"Sir-" 

"What's your excuse, Hux?” Kylo snapped, anger rising. “Why do you want to insult out host?" 

"Supreme Leader. Sir. I- I'm afraid I'm not, uh, regulation." 

Kylo scowled at the comm, confused. 

"Of course, you're not. You won’t be wearing your damned uniform. You will come and that's final." 

Hux was silent for a heartbeat. "Very well, sir," he said at last, quietly and oddly subdued. "See you at the beach." 

Kylo rolled his eyes and went back to his wardrobe. He had an easy choice of outfits as everything was in black, so he pulled on a simple tunic and a narrow belt just sturdy enough to support the weight of his lightsaber. His cape was out of the question, so he accessorized with a stylish little headpiece of obsidian and red crystals and as an afterthought rolled up his trouser legs and wrapped a thin silver chain around his ankle. He slipped his feet into slippers he’d ditch once he got to the beach proper and headed out of the door with the full intention of continuing all the way to the party whether Hux was ready or not. 

The first thing he saw when he stepped into the hotel’s foyer was that Hux was, indeed, waiting for him. The second, monumental thing was that Hux was not in regulation attire. Kylo noticed that immediately, because he had always had a petty streak in him a mile wide and he had memorized the section in the First Order regulations concerning uniforms in the hope of catching Hux in anything less than perfect outfit. 

Hux had been given a long, light and flowing robe, emerald green to contrast his red hair, tied at the waist with a wide, blue sash. His hair was ungelled and once they stepped outside the ocean breeze caught it and blew it over his eyes. He was also barefoot. Kylo could see his _ankles_. 

And the worst thing was - because Kylo was a relatively young man with a healthy libido and a knack of scaring potential partners away, he had paid special attention to the paragraph describing male officer's regulation underwear. Several times over, in fact, over the lonely years. That meant he immediately knew the little flashes of red he kept seeing through the obscenely thin fabric of the robe was _not_ a First Order issued and approved garment. 

Kylo took a few hurried strides to get in front of Hux so that he wouldn’t have to see the General parading himself in such a state. Also, since he wasn’t wearing his usual heavy layers the prospect of his body visibly betraying him weighed heavily in his mind. 

He put that down to having thought of the underwear regulations. 

The Sovereigns land-dwelling retinue was already waiting at the waterfront, droids serving drinks and finger food, light music mingling with the sound of the waves lapping against the sand. Hux accepted a hollowed-out fruit rind filled with sweet punch and moved a little to make room for the Sovereigns speech, sucking his drink through a straw. Kylo saw how the last rays of the setting sun revealed his long limbs and lithe frame as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. He stood stock still, his mouth dry and blood pounding in his veins, his feet sinking slowly into the fine sand. The Sovereign tapped a rhythm, the droid said something and suddenly everyone was staring at Kylo. 

"Ngh," he managed. "Um. Good." 

"The Supreme Leader is grateful for your hospitality," Hux said smoothly after a moment's awkward silence. He glided over to stand at Kylo's side. "Our destinies are now entwined, and together we can achieve true greatness." 

"Hhgn," Kylo affirmed. 

Hux moved away again, and Kylo saw the narrow line of red circling his hips, a little triangle right above the pert globes of his butt - and nothing else. The red material disappeared between - it went - Kylo's hands went to his shoulders to snatch his cape off to cover that lewd display but he had left it at the hotel. In a flash of inspiration, he moved to cover Hux's backside with his own body, then regretted it immediately because he was now standing too close to get a proper look himself. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Hux asked, turning to face Kylo. 

"Turn around!" Kylo whispered, absolutely not panicked at all. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Turn around, General! Right now! Don't make me do it for you!" 

Hux blinked at him in confusion but did turn his back at Kylo. "Are you all right, Supreme Leader? Has the heat gotten into you?" 

"Don't be absurd. I'm fine. It's you that's the problem, as usual." 

"How so, sir?" There was a definite edge of anger in Hux's voice now and he kept glancing over his shoulder at Kylo. 

"You're not - that's not - you're _indecent_ , is what you are," Kylo accused. 

"Indecent? I am following your exact orders, _Supreme Leader_. Do you draw some perverse pleasure from being contrary?" 

"Perverse--! I'm not the one parading my bare bottom around for all to see, now am I, _General_ _?"_

Hux took a step back, appalled, and slapped his own hands over his buttocks. “I tried to tell you I hadn’t brought any regulation briefs,” he whispered through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed and he eyed Kylo with great suspicion. "Why do you care about the state of my arse anyway, sir? Are you jealous?" Hux looked Kylo from head to toe and the expression on his face morphed slowly into a horrifying grimace which took Kylo a solid minute or two to recognize as Hux’s idea of flirtatious. 

Hux swung around, pretended to drop something and bent down to pick it up and crack of thunder deafened Kylo's ears and a flash of light blinded his eyes, he felt his blood rush to places and then he blacked out. 

He came to tangled in sticky sheets and the long, naked limbs of Armitage Hux, feeling stiff and sore but thoroughly satisfied. Hux snored gently beside him, clutching Kylo's dick in one hand and drooling all over his chest. Kylo blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings before concluding that at some point of the evening they must have made their way in Hux's bed. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and hissed when Hux tightened his grip in response. Bits and pieces of the previous hours began to filter through to the forefront of his mind. 

There was Hux, and something strange about his underpants, and – oh. 

Oh, dear. 

Kylo grinned widely at the vivid details playing like a better-quality Force-vision in his mind. 

They must have caused quite the scene and a scandal down at the beach, and at the road to the hotel, and the lobby, and quite possibly in the lift as well. Kylo buried is nose in Hux's hair and settled down to sleep with a content sigh. He’d make Hux sort it out in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo orders Hux to wear a local attire to annoy him without knowing that the outfit is made of very thin and revealing fabric. Hux tries to be excused but ends up following the orders. He sees Kylo's reaction to his new look and teases him to a sort of a breaking point - Kylo sort of blacks out and they have (non-graphic, fade-to-black) sex, which both parties consent to.


End file.
